Finding the right path
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: There is another vampire with Laurent, Victoria and James. She getting tired of being who she is, or what she is. There is only so long who can enjoy living forever until it becomes to much. You want a change. Starts of near the baseball scene. 1st book wont be long. Oc/Jasper? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided to start fresh, deleted all my twilight fanfiction's of my USB and started from scratch.**

**Description****: Start's at the part where Victoria is leading the human's in the wrong direction.**

**Disclaimer****: i do not own Twilight, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**OC; Vera, Part of James Coven and has more then one power.**

**Rated T for now. **

**The first movie will only be about 8,000 words because my character doesn't have a major part in the first one but it be longer in New moon and Eclipse.**

* * *

Vera sighed as she watched the humans below her, her eyes shot towards her coven. James the leader of their coven was smirking as he watched the humans chasing after Victoria. They had been passing through a small town, Forks and they had caught the scent of other vampire's in the area which set James mind on meeting them but they had ti get rid of the humans that were following them. Victoria, James mate was leaning them east while they waiting in the trees.

Crouching next to her was Laurent, the only one who she could actually talk to without having the urge to snap his neck. Most of the time Vera had no clue why she stayed with them. They were all covered in dirt, they clothes had dried blood but James was the worst, he always like playing with his victim's and Vera felt sorry for the old man they had killed near the boats.

Vera was the oldest vampire out of the coven and she had been with them for two centuries now. The only things she remember from her human life was her name: Vera Stone and that she was born in Texas, Kentucky but other then that, there was nothing else. She couldn't remember her parents name or if she had any siblings.

The very first months of being a newborn was harsh, she had been taken and placed in a newborn army but she had spent her time working to the top until she was second in command but then Vera had found out that there was other vampires living in the human world without being noticed. It had taken years but she had managed to defeat her leader but she had a huge amount of guilt afterwards.

All the newborns having seen their leader dead had fled, they were newborn and had no control over their lust for blood. It was a tough year, all the bodies piling up until suddenly their was no mention of it anymore, they either learned to control themselves or was killed. They were some good people and they all dis-served to have a chance at life.

Vera had no clue how old she was exactly. She had guess roughly about over 500 years old but not the exact date, it was one thing she had no reason to keep account on and had easily forgotten it but her vampire life was becoming dreadful. She watched humans slowly age before dying and new one's arising. She watched as carriages and horses slowly turned into cars, Wood cabins slowly turning into brick buildings. The clean fresh air slowly becoming a fowl taste.

Everything was changing, everything except her. And the other Vampires. And she hated it.

A slight push from the side awoke her from her memory lane to see Laurent pointing towards where James and Victoria now stood holding a baseball in his hands. Finally taking a deep breath as she opened her senses to hear the sound of a bat slamming against a baseball. It seemed they had found the other vampires and from James smirk they were going to be heading towards them.

Vera jumped down from the tree, her bare feet slamming against the ground. They were all bare feet, having no point in wearing shoes. Vera's long black air blew in the wind, it was one thing she had tried to change but she guessed that the frozen body didn't allow any proper changes. She remember having killed a couple on their honeymoon before hiding in their cabin.

She had planned to dye it a dark blond colour but first she had cut it so it went to her shoulders but about a minute later, it grew back to it's long length, reaching mid way. Vera had ignored it choosing to still dye it but that plan had failed as well. About 2 hours later she had been standing in front of a mirror watching as her hair slowly turning back to the dark black it original was.

It had costed to broken mirror's and a door. Vera just wanted a change and it wasn't allowing her but the one thing she did have control over was her clothes. She was currently wearing a light brown top with a snake design curling around her waist while wearing heavy baggy black pants. It was slightly like James pants but her's had more chains dangling down, she enjoyed the rattling sounds they made when she moved.

Laurent was wearing simply black pants with a long leather brown jacket with no shirt, he had long thick dreadlocks that were near enough the same length of her own hair. James had stolen the jacket from the boat victim and had the same pants but less chains. He had short dirty blond hair which was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Victoria had a light pink shirt with a large piece of wool wrapped around her neck with dark green slender pants. Victoria's hair was a light ginger colour as it curled around her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts as the baseball went soaring pasted her head before Laurent quickly snatched it. She had zoned out on what James was saying but she was fairly certain on what was going to happen. Many time's when they meet other's James made Laurent be the leader so that James could fully assess them. He was a tracker.

Most vampire's bring a gift into the world and James gift was being a tracker, as soon as he has someone's scent then he could easily find them. Victoria's gift was she could get out of any tight situation, Vera had never actually seen it but it was apparently her gift. Laurent was one of the vampire's that didn't have a gift but he was still an extraordinaire fighter.

Vera gift was complicated. James and Victoria only knew about her one gift and that was being able to touch someone and see the whole past in a matter of seconds but Laurent was the only one that knew about her second gift. She could control fire, it was uncommon for a vampire to have more then one gift and that was why she kept it to herself. Laurent had only found out by accidentally, he had been ordered to find her and had come across her playing with a small flame.

He had kept the secret through out the years and she was internally grateful.

* * *

**A/n There you have it, the very first chapter. Let me know what you think please.**

**Read &amp; Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter. As I said before I'm going by the movies but this fict will be really short. Only about 4 chapters because its not the main part of my character. In new moon and Eclipse she will be in them more so it will be extremely longer. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I had only expected about 2 reviews but I got 6, yah.**

Lightbabe; Thank you for taking the time to review. XD

Jesskalynn4: Here is the baseball scene. It's short and I apoligize for that but I have big plans for my character in new moon. Thank you for the review.

Hypersreak: Yes, they were in separate armies and there will be more about that in the second fict. I just thought that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte can't be the only one's that were left from the war but my character is much older then Jasper and Maria so her army would be different. Thanks for the review.

X Blue Eyed Demon X: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter keeps you interested.

Thunder: No need to wait any further. Thanks for taking the time to review.

Ema333: It's continued and thank you. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to read.

* * *

They were moving now, heading towards the sounds, if she didn't know about vampire's then she would of said it was to boulders clashing together. They were silently as they continued their trek until the sound of the game disappeared. Speeding forward before they entered the clearing to see a large group together.

It was odd seeing so many vampire's together in one place. The biggest Vera had seen was five vampires but they coven had eight vampires but their eyes were different to their's. Instead of a dark blood red it was a slightly orange mixed with yellow colour.

It was the first she had ever seen of their kind. They all slowly moved forward, Laurent in the lead, She was walking on his left while James and Victoria were on Laurent right as they came to a stop in front of the coven.

"I believe this belongs to you" Laurent spoke as he lift up the baseball with three fingers.

Vera was running her eyes over the many vampires but what shocked her the most was the small human and judging that James hasn't made a move towards her, he hadn't noticed it. Her bright red eyes landed on a male figure that was holding onto a metal bat. They was a slightly pull from the chest which caused dis comfort, placing a hand over the spot where the pain had been,

The move had captured the male's attention, golden eyes staring at her. Vera stood there frozen as they continued their staring contest but she kept an ear turned to the conversation between Laurent and the unknown vampires.

Laurent threw the baseball towards the pale blond man who seemed to be the leader of the coven. The man was quick to catch it before nodding his head.

"Thank you" It was simply but Vera could detect some distaste in his voice.

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James. And this….is Vera" She felt their eyes on her but never once looked away from the male.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family." Vera wished he would tell her the unknown males name.

"Hello" Laurent questioned, it caused Vera to smirk. Only Laurent would say hello to a coven.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." The leader, Carlisle spoke. She could feel Laurent staring at her, in times they were always together to comfort each other, their had full trust and protected each other. They were quick to learn that James and Victoria only looked out for themselves.

"Our Apologies." Laurent looked between his coven. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." That had Vera turning her head to face Carlisle with shock covering her face. She had never meet any vampire that was actually living in a town, they normal stopped to feed before moving forward.

"Really?" Vera questioned which received a sharp glare from James, he would probably shout at her later on but she was more interested in this strange coven of vampires. Carlisle could see general interest in the vampire's eyes. He gave her a small nod before turning back to Laurent.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east" Victoria announced as she moved slightly closer towards the coven. "You should be safe" It was a whispered but they all heard it.

"Excellent"

"So, could you use four more players?" There was excitement in Laurent voice as Vera chuckled, for some unknown reason as a human Laurent had been obsessed with baseball and now he was getting the opportunity to play. Vera watched as the strange coven all turned to face Carlisle. "Come on. Just one game."

Carlisle sighed as he looked between his family before nodding. "Sure. Why not?" He flicked the baseball around in his hand for a moment. "A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle announced before throwing the baseball in Laurent's direction.

Vera was quick to grab it as she sent Carlisle a smirk. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

"Well, I think we can handle that." The male she had been staring at before spoke, she could sense a slight Texas accent before the big male next to him started chuckling. She smirked before shooting him a wink.

"ohhhhh" Laurent clapped his hands before him and Vera both turned away chuckling. Laurent pushed her slightly to the side ignoring Victoria and James. "We shall see." She whispered finally taking her eyes of the male.

They were going to enjoy this game. Vera was unaware of the pair of eyes that had still not moved from her figure until Carlisle clasped a hand on his shoulders before they turned towards their truck. Laurent and Vera has been talking about who was going to be where, when a loud growl filled the air. Spinning around to see James and Victoria crouching while the family was growling and hissing at them with the human standing behind them.

It seemed James had been quick to figure it out. Vera was quick to disappear before James figure was soaring in the air and a moment later crashing against a few tree's, the thunder blocking the noise. Vera stood in front of Carlisle and his family, her teeth bared as Victoria slowly backed away. James was quick to return, glaring at Vera.

"They brought a snack." he growled, his anger boiling while trying to figure the easiest way of getting to the human.

"A human?" Laurent questioned as he stood behind James and Victoria, not moving as he kept his eyes on the small human that was hiding behind the coven.

"The girl is with them, James. Leave her be!" Vera demanded, she knew the torture the girl would be put through. She had watched James do it before. Ripping a girl away from her family, making her believe she had gone crazy before slowly dying in a Asylum. "I think it's best if we leave"

"I can see the game is over." Laurent spoke, breaking the silent's before taking a step back. "We'll go now." He turned to James and Victoria who were still crouching slightly while sending sharp glares between the vampires and Vera. "James! Victoria!"

It took a moment but James finally stepped back while Victoria let out one more hiss before following James actions. They were quick to head back into the forest leaving Laurent and Vera behind with the strange vampires.

Vera turned round to face Carlisle and his family, she sent them a small smile before throwing the baseball back. The tall skinny blonde vampire caught it. She didn't waste any time before spinning around and heading towards where James and Victoria had escaped with Laurent following behind her. She could feel a pair of eyes on her but Vera didn't turn around, they were different and it confused her.

* * *

After the years she had spent as a vampire, she had thought she had figured everything out about vampires but seeing a coven with golden eyes and befriending a human were confusing for her. They were willing to risk themselves to protected a blood bag.

They started running as there figures disappeared into the woods. The scent of James and Victoria still fresh in the air, they both started following it until the scents split up. Vera turned towards Laurent with a slightly worried look.

"He's going after the human?" Laurent was staring into the forest trying to catch sight of James and Victoria before giving a sharp nod. If the mates had split up, it meant that James was playing a game and he wanted them to have nothing to do with it. "We got to warn Carlisle, Laurent. You know James, Remember the last human. Please…Laurent.." She begged, The guilt was still eating at her on how she stood by and watch James play with the human.

Laurent was quiet as he stared at her, the years they spent together taught him a lot about Vera, She was a true vampire. Took what she wanted and when she wanted it but the guilt would always pile up after each human to the point where it was Laurent that was keeping her sane.

He let his hand slid through her long black hair, the first time he had done that was when Vera had been starving, it was her punishment for disturbing James plans and she had attacked a young boy that was no older then 12. She was his only friend and Laurent most of the time hated the good side of her, it always put her on the bad side of James but he still nodded.

A true smile graced her face before she started running, following the scents of Carlisle and his family. They mostly all spited up but Vera and Laurent stuck on Carlisle scent until they came to a large building, most of the walls were made out of glass.

They wasted no time with knocking but they were welcomed with the sight of three growling vampire's. Vera stood there waiting for them to calm down while Laurent moved his hands into the air to show they meant no harm.

"We here to warn you about James and Victori…" Laurent was interrupted by the front door slamming open once again but this time showing the human with the four other vampires. The one holding the humans hand was quick to crouch in front of her baring his teeth with the other bug butch vampire following his example. Only the small pixie vampire and the male she remember stood there calmly.

"Wait!" Carlisle pushed past Vera and Laurent as he placed a hand on the vampires shoulder. "They came to warn us about James." The two vampires pulled up so they were standing but she spotted the arm wrapped tightly around the humans waist, it seemed they still didn't trust them.

"This isn't our fight, and Laurent has grown tired of his games and I…. I hate the outcome on what happens to the human." She watched the small pixie one flinch slightly but she chose to ignore it. "But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal."

"I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years." Laurent commented as he stepped closer towards Vera encase.

Vera would have agreed with Laurent if she hadn't of been alive longer, they were much worst things then James but his emotions made him even more lethal.

"And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." Laurent moved towards the front door before pushing it open slightly but Vera didn't more at all. "I've had to fight our kind before." She didn't even need to mention that, her whole body was covered in bite marks and she had a noticeable one on her chin from the army. It always seemed to scare any other vampires they meet. "They're not easy to kill but not impossible."

She sighed softly, running a hand through her long black hair. James might not be that important to her but she had been with him and Victoria for awhile now and the through of them dieing hurt but she didn't want another human, another family to suffer at James hand.

"Tear them apart and burn the pieces. It's the only sure way to kill them." She muttered before quickly following Laurent out of the house and leaving the strange vampires alone.

Carlisle watched silently as Vera and Laurent left the house, they was something different in Vera and it made him curious. They were quick to move towards the garage, collecting their equiment before placing each item in the three cars.

"Bella will come with me. Jasper and I will drive her south." They were going to split up and hopefully lead the tracker away from Bella. "Also Vera will be following" That grabbed everyone's attention.

"We have to kill her as well" Edward demanded, the pain at the through of his Bella dying or being captured by James and Victoria.

"No! She means no harm. I seen it, she only wants to protect Bella, Edward." Alice was trying to reason with him, the vision had showed Vera simply following them towards phoenix but she never intervened and Laurent was no where to be found. "She's important to Jasper" Jasper who had been at the time placing bags into the back of the cars, dropped everything before moving towards Alice.

"What have you seen?" He questioned, he finally had a chance to understand why he felt a pull towards her.

"She's your m…." But she never got to finish as Edward decided to interrupt.

"We can't trust her Alice. She was running with James, she could be in on his plan and…I can't read her mind." Carlisle turned towards his son.

"You mean, like Bella?"

"No, There was a faint buzzing sound but there was nothing else." He sighed softly as he rubbed his forehead. With Bella it was different and he enjoyed the silent but with Vera it worried him, with her being an unknown vampire in their area, they had no clue if she was on there side or not.

"Either way, we have no choice but to trust her and Laurent, they had gone out of their way to find us and warn us about James and Victoria." Carlisle walked way, indicating it was the end of that discussion. Edwards arm tightened around Bella before turning back to Alice.

He was going to listen to Carlisle and hope that they hadn't place their trust on the wrong vampires.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review.**

**Question: Who is your favourite character in Twilight?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, Thank you for the reviews. Didn't expect that many.**

** .1884: **Thank you for the review and Sam is a good choice. Jacob is 50/50. Lol

**Jasper'sGoddessofWar: **Haha I can tell by your name which is awesome. Thank you for reviewing.

**Lightbabe: **Well can't blame him. He relies on his gift to much really. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Izzywizzyx: **Thank you for the chapter and yeah the wolf pack is pretty awesome.

**Thunderr: **Ah yeah she wanted Bella to have something she can never have. Thanks you for reviewing. XD

**hilly butt: **I'm glad it brings you joy. Lol. Thank you for the review.

**Guest: **why thank you and I will. It was a shame Laurent had to die in the move, he was a pretty awesome character. Thank for your review.

**Hypersreak: **I understand but Edward relies heavy on his gift and if he can't read an unknown vampire he will do anything to protect his family and also in the movie Alice was able to block her thoughts from Edward but I didn't get to much into it because this is still like the introduction for my character. Didn't want to have to much Cullen in this at the moment. I love it when he is all in command, so hot but I probably would not be able to stand his ability, to have everyone's emotion surrounding you. Anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X: **Well I'm glad you loved it and thank you for taking the time to review.

**M0nsters: **Well I hope it lives up to your expectations and I'm glad you love it. They are incredible in their own way. Thanks you for your review J

**Meklitt: **Seth I find adorable, always wanting to help and Jasper is just simply Hot! Lol. Thank you for the review.

**Ookami-46: **Thank you for taking the time to leave a review and I will. (:

**WOW! 12 reviews for one chapter. WHOOP. Well I hope you all review for the next chapter. So out of a 12 Jasper seemed to be the most popular.**

* * *

Vera was running in the forest, she and Laurent had split up but she had promised that as soon as the vampires were safe and their human she would return to him. At the moment she was following a small silver car that herald the human as well as two of the vampires. She had heard their names and finally had a name for the mysteries vampire she had become fascinated with.

Jasper. It was a Texas name as well and it sent shivers down Vera back as the name echoed around her mind. After she made sure they were safe she was going to be hunting for some answers, it was confusing for her, these weird movements and feelings from her body.

It had never happen in her whole vampire life and had never heard of it happening to any other vampire, what was the different's between her and them?

All she could hear from the car was the radio and the human breathing, other then that it was silent as they drove closer and closer towards a place called Phoenix. Vera had been a vampire for a long time but she never bothered to remember every city or towns name so there was a small part of her that was excited that she would be entering somewhere different, hopefully.

She lost track of time as she kept her eyes on the car while running, she could feel the need to feed but choose to ignore it. With James hunting the human there was no time for a hunt even if she was slightly weaker. Four vampires feeding on one human was not enough for any vamp and she had just realised it was a huge mistake but it also meant that James was probably hunting at the moment or making a plan with Victoria either way it was giving them a big chance to escape.

Her mind was lost in thought when she finally realized they had reached the city, meaning it was going to become more difficult for her to follow. As soon as she entered the city, the car was lost from her sight but lucky their scent was easy to pick up and she slowly followed it towards a massive building.

Choosing to hide between a couple of buildings while keeping her eyes on the hotel the vampires and human had entered. She kept her senses opened but with all the humans in the city it was difficult to pick up the three people she was trying to look out for.

Taking a couple of steps further into the alleyway she was hiding in to avoid being seen by humans. James had a lot of connects and some of them had humans working for them, every time Vera meet one there was a load of guilt knowing that they wanted to become a vampire but would mostly end up as a meal.

If she had a choice between being a vampire or a human, there would be no hesitation. Vera had watched countless families and their love between all of them, she wanted a family of her own and she could have had a family already but was to scared to actually check around for any part of her family or if there was any actually left.

Darkness set in as the day past and it was when she moved slightly closer to the building that was when the scent of the human that James was hunting invaded her senses but there was no scent of Jasper and Alice, the two vampires. Curious she followed the scent that was still fresh to an old ballet studio called Mimi's.

* * *

Loud shouts came from the studio and Vera wasted no time in entering. A scream reached her ears before the scent of fresh blood caused her to stumble slightly, she may have been a vampire for centuries but she had zero blood control, it was the one problem she had in this life.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic." James voice echoed around the empty room. Vera rolled her eyes, he was never one for taking in his surroundings and that was why vampires always managed to surprise him in a fight and it was always either her or Laurent that helped him out every time.

If it hadn't of been for her, Laurent and Victoria. He would have been dead years ago but she had an advantage, he would never of expected her to turn against him but she didn't see a reason why this human had to die and he would also be endangering them all if he killed her, they would have seven vampires hunting them after all.

"I chose my stage well" There was silent's apart from the heavy breathing coming from the human. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really."

Vera moved closer as all sound stopped before a loud scream erupted causing Vera to flinch, James was cruel to all humans and he liked seeing them suffer and the fact that it would piss of a coven made it more exciting to him.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you. Tell Him!" The screaming continued as Vera moved closer, trying to keep as quiet as possible until the right moment. "Tell Him! Tell Him!" James yelled.

She couldn't handle the human screaming anymore and she was sure that Edward, She guess was the vampire protecting her, would much rather have her alive then tortured to death. She used her body and the speed to her advantage, slamming against James which sent him flying across the room. Her side was aching at the movement but she had to get him further away from Bella.

Looking away from James for a moment to see Bella staring at her in shock, she gave the small human a nod before she was slammed into a couple of mirror's. It was her own fault, she had turned her back on the enemy, giving James a chance to attack her.

He never gave her a chance as a moment pasted before she felt his hand wrap around her neck.

"Well, this is a surprise. My own coven attacking me, for what? A Human? We kill them everyday, what's so special about this filth?" James questioned.

James glared as Vera kept silence only moving to grab hold of his wrist but he stopped her movements by slamming her head against the glass, causing loud cracks to appear.

"We…were human once." She muttered before sending him a sharp glare. Vera managed to push James back before she slammed her foot against his chest sending him into the air before crashing down on some mirror stands.

Wasting no time as she ran towards where Bella was laid with blood pouring around her. "I take you to Edward" She whispered softly as she slipped her hand under Bella's legs while the other was wrapped around her waist. She ignored the blood and the thirst to sink her teeth into the humans neck as she tried to jump onto the small balcony so she could escape.

A pale dirty white hand wrapped around Vera ankle before throwing her into the ground, she was quick on her feet ignoring Bella for a moment who was grunting as she ripped a piece of glass from her leg. James body slammed against her's before he throw her into one of the windows, her back cracking and small cracks appearing on her face.

She was running out of time and her energy was running out as well. Panting as she silently watched as James stalked towards where Bella laid crying. James lift up the humans wrist before sinking his teeth into her, a loud screech escaping Bella.

James was been expecting Vera to attack but he hadn't expected a large flame to slam against his chest, his screams and yells being ignored as the fire burned him. It was gone in a second to be replaced with Vera who throw him towards a mirror but instead of him slamming into it, he used it as a lift before he spun in the air to be welcomed with Vera fist as she slammed him against the wall.

Holding him in place as the sound of running feet reached her ears, it seemed Carlisle and the others had finally made it. Vera never moved her hands from James throat as the feet stopped moving. The corner of her eye, she could see most of them staring at Bella who was transforming while Jasper had his eyes on her.

* * *

**A/N Review please. Thank you.**

**Question: Thank to hypersreak. I'm curious on if you could choose what ability/power/gift would you want?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I apologize for the lateness but I just haven't had any energy to start writing again. These months have been hard. My...who was like aGrandmother to me passed away and that is why i haven't been updating but i apologize for that and will try and post more up quicker.**

**I hope I haven't lost all my readers but whoever is left, I hope you enjoy this chapter and to review. **

** .1884: **_Never really through of a power like that but I guess it would come in handle. I like it! Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you once again._

**Ookami-47****: **_Why thank you and I'm glad you love them. Thank you for reviewing. XD_

**Jesskalynn4:**_ Well here you have it and thank you for taking the time to review. (:_

**Killjoydarling: **_No more waiting needed. Here you go. Thanks for reviewing._

**Limavaa: **_LoL Flying, sound nice until you get hit by an aeroplane haha. Thank you for your review._

**Jasper'sGoddessofWar: **_First person? Na can't be true. Well this chapter was meant to be posted up the next day but life happened. I apologize but here is the next chapter. Thank you for your review._

**ElysiumPhoenix:**_ Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for review. THANKS! Your name just reminded me of Matt Damon's movie I have to see. Elysium. Hehe thank you._

**Br0ken-wishes: **_Thank you. Mind reader lot of work, I can't imagine reading my mother's through. Eww lol but good choices and thank you for reviewing._

**2meklitt****t****: **_Well you get to see in this chapter which I hope you like. Thank you for your review._

**X Blue Eyed Demon X:**_ Glad you did and here is the next. Thanks for your review. XD_

**27RogueMetamorph:**_ right now? Lol They are both pretty good powers and thank you for reviewing._

**5Tibricel Tibby: **_Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review._

**I'm-not-your-savior:**_ lol Well thank you. Interesting, I wonder would you do good with it? Putting couple together, making them loyal to each other out of kindness or would you be evil and make every loyal to you? Hehe Just curious. Thank you for reviewing._

**M0nsters:**_ Well, I'm glad you think so. XD Thank you for your lovely review. (:_

**9ShadowTeir: **_It has never been called unique before, thanks. I will try my best to continue for you. Thanks for your review._

**You all made my day, thank you for all this lovely reviews and I hope this chapter doe's not disappoint. After all this time I seemed to of forgotten where this Fic was heading but I'm not deserting it, I'm just slowly going to continue and it will slowly come back to me. Now. **

**1Ambroisie-Seduisante: **_I'm unsure if I did reply to this for the very first chapter so I do it here. Thank you for pointing that out and before everything when roughly wrong I did finally do some research and had changed where she was from but I seemed to of lost it. I admit I used of down research on where she was coming from before starting this but I remember the idea would not leave my alone. Once everything is sorted I will get my research and sort out the whole, year, town place she came from. Thank you._

* * *

The others seemed to of realized as well as Carlisle as the others turned to face her. Vera ignored them as her hands heated up until bright orange flames appeared before soaking in James body. His screams echoing through her ears as she held his body against the wall until there was no movement.

Taking a deep breath as she took a small step back watching the body slowly drop to the ground, James pale skin slowly turning to a dark black before inch by inch it turned to ash. No matter what he did to disgust her, he had still been some close to her.

"Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood." The voice of Carlisle awoken her, causing her eyes to move towards Bella who was screaming on the floor with blood pouring around her from the wound on the leg.

"No, No, my head is burning!"

"It's the venom." She announce as seven heads turned to her as she moved closer. They followed her eyes towards the painfully bite mark on Bella's wrist. Carlisle quickly turned to face his son, Edward.

"You have to make a choice. You could let the change happen."

"No" Edward shook his head as he stared at his love's body, watching as the pain flickered across her face. "No"

"It's gonna happen, Edward. I've seen it." Alice declared as she moved closer while placing her hand over the wound on Bella's leg from the piece of glass.

"It doesn't have to be that way. She's still haemorrhaging. Alice, make me a tourniquet. Your belt."

"Carlisle, what's the other opinion?" Carlisle ignored Edward for the moment as he took over from Alice while she was pulling of her belt.

"Tie it above my hands"

"Carlisle!"

"We could try and suck the venom out." He spoke softly to his son, seeing how much he cared for the human.

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"I'm….Sorry" Vera gasped, all there heads turning to face her, finally taking in her black eyes. She was trying to not breath but using her powers took a lot of energy and she was incredible thirst, Bella's blood wasn't helping. She watching Carlisle nod. Not wasting a second before she left the ballet studio.

All seven vampires watched her leave before a scream escaped from Bella's lips.

"Edward, you must find the will to stop. But you must choose. She only has minutes left" He tightened the belt around her leg until the bleeding finally stopped. It was the last she could hear of them as she moved further and further away.

Vera wasted no time in searching for a human. She needed blood now or she would end up making another mistake once again and there was no Laurent to help get her through it this time. A old homeless man was her choice and she wasted no time in sinking her teeth into his neck, his blood was foul and he smell of garbage but blood was blood and it helped satisfied her craving for now.

After disposing of the body she spent her time wandering around in the woods, watching the few animals grazing in the grass before the sunlight broke free. Vera decided that before she returned to Laurent she would quickly check up on the vampires and Bella but she was going to take her time heading there. The day probably being hard on Bella. There was no rush as she quickly walked through the woods but still faster then a human and it took little over a day and a half for her to be back in Forks, the unusual name caused her to chuckle. She wondered if there was a town called Knifes?

It had to be the oddest town she had stepped in.

Quickly locating the house once again to hear all seven vampires in the house as well the hum…Bella. This time she choose to knock and it seemed to ring around the house as the talking stopped before a moment later Carlisle was opening the door.

"Hello Carlisle" Her slight Texas accent appearing, she could never control it and it seemed to have a mind of its own on when it appeared but she was happy when she spotted the small smile on Carlisle face.

"Good evening Vera"

"I came to check up on the huma…Bella before I leave." Carlisle gave a small nod before he moved to the side. She caution made her way into the large beautiful house, Carlisle and his family were still stranger's to her.

"See for yourself. Bella is on the first floor" She quietly followed Carlisle up the many stairs at a human speed before entering what looking like a large living room. Edward and Alice were sitting on either side of Bella while Jasper was hovering near a window with the other two unknown vampire hovering slightly over Bella as they stared at her. The tall blonde one was on the other side glaring at Bella and her.

It seemed their feeling's were mutual. No one trusted each other.

"Glad to see you alive Bella and….human" She was shocked at that part, not expecting Edward to have enough strength to pull away, no vampire she had meet was able to do that but here was one that had succeed. There were truly mates.

"Thank you for helping me. If not for you I would have been killed" It was the first time she had heard Bella speak but it was filled with gratitude.

"If I may ask….What made you head of on your own to James?" That question had been bugging her, only a suicide human would head of to meet up with an insane vampire.

"I through he had my mother but it was a trick." Bella turned her head to her lap as her fingers twitch.

"That's one of his favour." She had watched plenty of times as helpless humans ran towards the place thinking James had their families and then the shock and disbelief that he was lying made it even more fun to James. "I apologize for my quick leaving. Your blood…..was…tempting me" She caught the grimace on Edward's face and felt guilt rise.

He had tasted her blood, it tempted everyone, even Bella's lover who wished he didn't't.

Bella was sitting on one of the many couches the family had and there was a large black boot wrapped around her leg, where the glass had pieced it as well as James breaking it but the bite mark from James was clear on her skin, it was hardly visible on vampires but on humans it was more noticeable.

"I just came to see if you were alright, Bella." She gave a small nod "I must go now, I will have to find Laurent." She took a couple of steps back with a small smile. "It was a pleasure to meet y'all and I wish it was a better meeting." Turning around before she heading back the way she once came but as her hand wrapped a round the door handle, a pale gentle hand landed on her shoulder and in seconds she had the person pinned against the wall.

It took a moment to realize it was Carlisle that was pinned under her arm, releasing him as quickly as possible but there was no anger on his face. It was silent between them both before Carlisle cleared his throat.

"You don't need to leave, you know?" Carlisle spoke, ignoring the growls coming from the room above them. Vera didn't hear his question as she continued to stare into the unnatural golden eyes. There was no proper reason on how these vampires had golden eyes instead of red or black.

"Why are your eyes golden?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop her self and the shock look on Carlisle face made her uncomfortable.

"Don't you know?" They was disbelief in his voice at having meet someone that knew nothing of their life style. Aro had made sure the information had hit every single vampire around hoping it would warn other away from them and he had succeed but to meet someone that knew nothing of it was quiet a shock. Vera shook her head, slightly confused and wondering if every vampire was meant to know why Carlisle and his family had golden eyes.

"We don't drink human blood" That statement confused Vera even more.

"Then how do you survive?"

"We drink animal blood"

Vera felt like her jaw was going to drop as she stood there. They drank animal blood, she didn't even know that was an opinion, being alive as long as she had, there had never been a moment where she meet a vampire that drank animal blood but to hear that they was another choice for her instead of killing innocents.

"Wh..how…I me.." She was stumbling over her words not being able to digest it. All the guilt from killing so many people that she had buried away came crashing down her, their screams echoing in her head caused her legs to wobble before her body dropped, Carlisle arms wrapping around her waist as her eyes watered. All them people and the little boy she killed so she could survive and there had been another way all this time.

"Oh….God" She cried out, her chest twisting in pain at the through of all the countless lives she had taken but it only lasted a second before calmness passed over her and her guilt disappeared, it confused her for a moment but it was forgotten as the rest of the family appeared excluding Edward and Bella who she could hear was still up stairs.

Jasper was kneeling on her right as Carlisle backed of watching as his newest son comforted Vera before realization kicked in and his eyes moved towards Alice who was grinning. It seemed his newest son had finally found his mate.

He sent his thoughts towards his oldest son before returning his mind to the matter. Jasper had pulled her to her feet before lightly pulling her towards their small games room which had a couple more couches.

He placed her on the nearest one as he kept track of her emotions, the guilt that had been spiralling out from her had slammed into him, causing him to stumble and that had been why they had raced down to see the strange vampire crying on her knees. They hadn't actually been listening to Carlisle and Vera conversation as they kept their eyes on Bella and Edward.

It was silent for a couple of minute's allowing Vera to calm herself down, her unnecessarily breathing returning to normal before whipping her eyes clear, even if there were no actual tears.

"I neve..r…knew." She was muttering but they could hear her perfectly as a motherly look appeared on Esme's face before she embraced the vampire. The shock at having someone hug her caused her body to freeze. No one had ever hugged her, not anyone that she could remember, it was something new as she lightly wrapped her arms around the woman but it made her feel safe and secure.

"Vera…You can change. It's unnecessarily to kill Humans, Turning towards animals will take time and patients but there will be no guilt. It doesn't fill you up like human blood but it keeps the hungry at bay." His voice was calm as he stared at Vera. "The taste will be extremely different, at first it would be a foul but it takes a couple of weeks to become used to it." Carlisle had placed a gentle hand on Vera knee as he spoke.

He was excited that he might have a chance to make a different for this young vamp and that he could help her. It would also be one less human drinker in the world and he always felt a proud at each vampire turning towards animal blood, it meant less humans dyeing.

"No more…humans will have to…die?" It sounded like a little child had done something wrong but Jasper knew exactly what she was feeling, his powers but it was the same feeling he went through when he found out that there was another way to live in the human world.

"No Vera. No more people need to die. You live in peace with them. They not much different then us" Carlisle spoke, the calmness washing over them all. There was pity in him at finding this lost creature, she appeared every bit human and he just hoped she would embrace the new life.

They would most likely have to move soon if she chose to stay and let them show her their life style, they were bound to be some accidents and having someone die in this small town would spread quick and it would lead straight back to them causing the Volturi to intervene.

"The guilt of your all victims will disappear over time Vera but I can't say it disappear altogether. Drinking animal blood, allows you to stay in one place for a couple of years. You can try and experience a humans life. You can go to school, get a job helping others. Esme is a home decorator, I'm a doctor and my kids, They all go to the high school." He gave a small smile at her chuckle, every vampire always found it funny when Carlisle spoke about them being their 'kids'.

"I would like that." She quietly muttered, relief clear on her face. She could try once and for all to try and make commends for the lives she had took but it was going to take awhile, over 500 years and a hell of a lot of dead people to clear, even those some of them did deserve death, it wasn't up to her to decide their fate.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? I know it's short but I'm trying to at least get a chapter up for all my fics. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! Next chapter is up and ready to be read.

Thank you for your reviews and i admit some made me laugh. thanks.

**ElysiumPhoenix: **Yes, she will be sticking around and don't worry about Laurent, i have something planned for him in the chapter to come. Thank you for your review.

**Lelleg: **There will be more Vera and Jasper action, don't worry and i haven't decided with Vera and Rosalie yet. thanks for your review.

**lightbabe: **Thanks and Edward was growling, sorry if it wasn't clear but he haven a vampire who drinks from human around the house with his girlfriend, well he doesn't like the idea. Thanks for your review.

**Jasper'sGoddessofWar: **lol, your review was one of them that made me laugh. no more waiting here is the next chapter for you. Thanks for your review.

**mindcrazed: **Thank you and yeah, no matter how long as past, it always feel like it happened recently but thank you. Thank you for taking the time to review and i be use to try and update sooner.

**aandm20: **Thanks for reviewing.

**saddlebrat: **Thanks and thanks for your review.

** .1884: **Done and thanks for reviewing.

**HermioneandMarcus: **Thank you, i'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for the review.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X: **Thank for the review.

**Mitsuyuki-Hime:** lol why thank you and i'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**killyourdarling: **lol thank you. Didn't i write it down? Sorry if i didn't, i go back and add it into the first chapter. my bad. sorry but thank you for your review.

* * *

"It will be extremely hard for you, I've seen it but you have to hold on." Alice spoke for the first time, ignoring Carlisle questioned look, she knew they were going to be good friends and that Jasper and Vera made the perfect couple. Alice had already seen their wedding, it was clear they were meant to be and the love in their eyes when they said 'I do' was beautiful but first they had to get through prom.

"Another vampire Carlisle! You know Aro is already caution of us being so big. You seen what she could do and if Aro realizes then we all dead. First a human and now a rogue vampire!" The tall blonde woman growled ignored the big muscles guys arm that had tightened around her waist.

"Rosalie, we give everyone a chance. We cannot turn her away. Aro will see reason when the day come's but for now you and Emmett best be getting ready for school" The blond, Rosalie simply huffed before storming out of the room with Emmett following closely behind, sending Vera an apologetic smile.

"Ignore her" Alice shrugged, not bothered by Rosalie dislike to the vampire.

Vera turned towards Alice in confusion. "She protecting her cove…family. Her heart is in the right place but she has nothing to worry about. I only be here to learn the basic and then I move on. In all my years I have avoided any confrontation with Aro and his brothers." She shook her head at the vision of Cauis, Aro's brother.

Vera had never met them but a couple of years back she had ran into another vampire and they had grabbed a hold of her bare arm and at that moment, not having expected it. She had gotten everything about the mans past and the torture Cauis had put him through.

"Yes, well your family now and guess what?" Alice giggled with a large grin as she hopped in one spot. "Your coming prom with us! I've seen it, I just let the head know that your transferring to Forks high school and will be attending as a senior. I already have the perfect dress picked out for you. Come on!" Alice raced out the room and upstairs before the sound of a door slamming echoed towards them.

Vera was still sitting there, staring at the spot Alice had once been standing. The little vampire had a lot of energy and excitement running through her.

"what just happened?" Vera questioned, looking between the three vampires, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Esme looked like she was covering up a smile with Carlisle was shaking his head. Jasper had his eyes closed beside her.

"That's Alice, you get used to her personality but we know that it just easier to go along with anything she says." Esme spoke, her motherly voice filling Vera with warmth.

"YOU GOT 5 SECONDS TO GET UP HERE, VERA!" Vera jumped as Alice voice shook the house, ignoring the laughs coming from Carlisle and Esme as she quickly made her way up the stairs but already missing the comfort of Jasper.

A couple of hours they were finally ready. Edward and Bella had headed to Bella's father's house to get ready, it still astonished her that Edward was able to have a relationship with a human. Carlisle and Esme were apparently going out to a show in Settle and the other's were all ready. Emmett and Jasper were in a black tucks but she never gave much though to Emmett.

Jasper was perfect in her eyes, the black tucks bring out his orange eyes with his short light brown hair and her eyes could catch sight of the bite marks that covered his arms. Vera still nervous trying to figure out what the feeling was in her stomach but it was a pleasant feeling and was beginning to welcome it.

Alice had chosen a dark blood red dress that stopped at her knees, it had one strap that circled her neck showing of a small black stone necklace. It had been a gift from Laurent. Alive had gave her a pair of black high heels while her hair was pinned up into a tight bun while a single piece hang to the side.

She felt different but also lighter, living in the woods there was no reason to change clothes or to dress up but now she felt slightly more human and less like an animal and what helped was Jasper's shocked expression as she descended from the stairs.

Rosalie was already standing next to Emmett in her tight black dress while Alice was wearing a dark blue dress. They all looked beautiful in their own way.

"Alright" Emmett clapped his hands together, an exciting look on his face. "lets get this party started" Alice was the first to head out with Emmett and Rosalie walking out together, she had been about to follow when an arm appeared in her view.

"You ready M'am?" His Texas accent making an appearance once again, she was lucky that Alive had given her some contacts, her eyes a dark brown because her eyes would have been black, the amount of lust his voice caused confused her.

She nodded before slipping her arm through his own as the walked out of the house not bothering to lock the doors. There was no need, if someone broke in they could just track the scent. They were vampires.

* * *

Vera was standing outside of the building. Alice had gone to talk to the head teacher and Rosalie and Emmett had left as soon as the car had stopped and Jasper had been the one to park the car so she was waiting for him or Alice to return. Watching as other humans turned up, all in bright colored dresses and tucks, it was extraordinary. She had never been surrounded by so many humans before and even those her throat was asking for blood, she ignored it for the building that had loud music and laughter coming from.

She had never been to a prom before and she felt excited to actually have the opportunity to experience it. Vera had been standing and staring at the building for awhile when a foul smell reached her, it smelt like wet dog and caused her to stumble back slightly. It was disgusting and she had never smelt anything like it before but curiosity was burning inside of her.

There was no Jasper and no Alice in sight so she quickly but silently not wanting to attract any humans attention followed the scent. It wasn't hard to follow but it seemed to stay near the prom area until the woods opened to reveal the car park.

There sitting on a bench was Bella but the scent was coming from the young boy sitting next to her.

"..you to break up with your boyfriend" The strange boy spoke, unaware of her standing behind him but from Bella's shocked and worried expression, she had spotter her. Vera calmly walked towards them trying her hardest not to gag at the stench. "it's just, he said, quote, we'll be watching you."

Bella gave a slightly forced laugh.

"I believe it's up to Bella on if she wants to break up with Edward" the strange man quickly jumped to his feet before facing her, there was a hard glare on his face as he stared at her. He wore a dirty white shirt with a tie and black pants with black shiny shoes. His hair was nearly as long as Bella's reaching past his shoulders.

They were staring at each other for a couple of moments, both ignoring Bella who stood behind him uncomfortable.

"Jacob" Edward appeared, pulling Bella closer to him as he placed a hand on her hip and it wasn't a second later that Jasper was on her side staring at 'Jacob' who had turned the glare onto Edward.

" Guess I'll see you around, Bella" Jacob announced before he started to walk backwards, his eyes turning towards Vera and Jasper as his figure disappeared back into the woods. Edward wasted no time in directing Bella towards the prom. Jasper and Vera were walking behind them silently, it wasn't awkward, she felt peace and calm around her as well as feeling safe for the first time.

Jasper had a arm around her, not moving it as they followed the many humans towards the music.

"I leave you alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend" She could hear Edward speaking but hearing the wolves part made her head turned towards where Jacob had left. Vera wonder if werewolf existed, there had been a rumor that Cauis was hunting every werewolf but she had never meet one before and wonder if the man was going crazy after all these years,

Watching as Edward and Bella posed for a photo under a large sign that she chose to not read as Jasper pulled her closer to his body as they moved forward for their own photo.

Upon entering the room, couples dancing as humans gambled with cards and their music surrounding them. It was loud but it was her first human experience as her eyes landed on a weird ball on the ceiling that was shining spots around the dark room. Jasper tugged her forward towards the dance floor as Edward and Bella wonder around.

She was slightly uncomfortable but watching as many other female's danced with their partner she was quick to pick it up and a moment later, they were both dancing and enjoying themselves. They had caught many people's attention and Vera could hear them whisper about the 'new girl' and how she was dancing with Jasper Cullen.

Jasper spun her to where she was curled in his arms before he spun her back out, a mixed of a laugh and a giggle escaped her. Her eyes were bright as she tried to keep up, she was having fun and hoped the day would never end.

A familiar scent assaulted her nose causing her to freeze, her eyes shooting around the room trying to spot the person but there was no sight of her making her wonder if she had just imagine it. There was a lot of guilt for killing one of her coven but it was to protect a human as well as seven vampires.

She chose a human over a member of her coven.

* * *

**Now Don't forget to review please and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know its been a while since i last updated but i hope i have not lost my readers. Here is the next chapter and thank you to all your reviews. **

**Jasoer'sGoddessofWar: **Thank you for your review. I know my grammer sucks lol i don't know when i'll next update but i be sure to message you first. :)

**M0nsters: **Thank you and she will in time but i'm slowly pushing her into the family but she might separate after Bella's birthday but haven't quiet thought it through yet.

**xdrainedx: **Yeah, it was the same with me. It was not her fault her mate was a complete nutter and enjoyed playing games but you can never choose who you belong with. Thank you for your review.

**I'm-not-your-saviour: **they will have more time together and i can't say at the moment. Don't want to ruin anything :)

**X Blue EyedDemon X: **Thank you :)

**Love-Fandom03: **Thank you for reviewing.

** dessa154: **Well i'm glad. I will be updating quicker. thanks you.

**The mad wolf: **Thank you :)

**Eliana34: **I don't understand but thank you for reviewing :)

**Dalonega Noquisi: **lol Thank you for taking the time to review and there is no more waiting. here is the next chapter :)

**EquiiGirl: **I've update and i hope it still got you.

**lonelylight: **Here is more for you xD

**Guest: **Thanks and updates will be quicker. enjoy reading.

* * *

These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks after the prom and so far everything had been great. Vera had watched as Bella and Edwards love grew stronger and yet her confusion never left. Wondering what was so great, so fascinating with this human to risk theirs family's lives and yet she was no closer to figuring it out.

She had began to change her diet. It has been right after the humans prom and slowly her eyes were becoming a orange, gold colour but there were still hints of red, she had been a vampire for a long time. Jasper and Carlisle had been a huge help with the change but it was something about Jasper that help push her to become better.

There was this feeling inside of her and every time he was around she felt lightly. Today was the humans birthday, Vera couldn't remember what it was exactly but she was told you had to have food and items. Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett had headed of to school leaving Esme, Jasper and herself behind. She was still new to being around humans and not drinking them dry and they were also given order's by Alice on how to prepare for the birthday. Orders she could do, picking clothes to wear she couldn't.

Too long she had spent wearing the same clothes every day, the only chance at getting new ones was from her victims but sometimes that its self caused her to feel guilt and today Alice had threw her a selection of clothes that were bright and Vera was truly lost. There were so many holes that she had no idea how it was meant to be worn.

She might not remember much from her human life or as a newborn but she didn't remember there being so many piece of cloth to wear. Placing them down on her bed having given up. She was just going to wear the things she had on now.

The bedroom had been a gift from Esme and a reluctant Rosalie. There wasn't much only a bed and a closet but it was enough for her as she wasn't planning on staying longer, they all seemed to think differently.

Vera didn't have much time to get to know the others as she mostly hung out with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle trying to control her thirst and as Carlisle said she was a natural. At first the taste was horrendous to the point where she wanted to puke but the thought of watching another human's life die out in their eyes where she drain them dry made her push on.

Her throat tightened pulling her out of her thoughts as her hand grabbed hold of her throat. Vera had only feed over a week ago and she was becoming thirst again, drinking from humans she only needed a full human and that would normal last her a month but it seems Carlisle was right again.

Sighing at having to go out hunting again, it was a wonder on how there were any animals left in the forest. It would have to wait until after this birthday. The vampire, Alice was very bossy but it was the one thing Vera could follow was orders.

Jasper scent reached her and turning round showed him leaning against the bedroom door with a worried look covering his face.

"I felt your thirst, do you want to go hunting before the party?" He questioned as he gazed at the women that was the center of his world. Jasper was only worried about the day she get her thirst under control.

"No, Alice want everything to be perfect and we can't be late when the huma…Bella comes rounds. Tell me again why do we celebrate today?" One thing she was pretty sure on in her human life and that was there was no such thing as birthdays…well not that she knew.

"it's a human's tradition. They celebrate each year as they get older and natural family's have birthday parties with cake and presents. With Alice in our family and having a human around has given her a reason to throw a party." Vera nodded even those she didn't understand it that much but she guessed times had changed. That much was obviously from the clothes that were currently laid out on the bed.

"Alice and the others will be here soon. She wants us downstairs waiting next to the presents"

Vera was listening to Bella and Edwards conversation about the Volturi and she was honestly shocked to find out that Carlisle had lived with them for a couple of years. He seemed to innocent which was funny considering he was a vampire.

But anyone could appear innocent and have a face of a demon underneath. Even she had her own.

* * *

Looking around our camp with a blank face, not showing others my emotions. We had learnt it was a weakness that our enemy could tell what move we would take by our emotions. We were taught to control them, I can't say that Chase had asked us, more like she tortured us and starved us until we had our emotions under control.

Most of the newborns never lasted part the third day. We were going to be heading out soon, heading north where our enemy's territory was and we were planning on taking it. I would hope after this that it would squash Chase thirst for control but knowing her she want more which meant turning more humans.

Hearing the screams tormenting my mind but I pushed it to the back behind a wall. Everyday I could feel that wall breaking and the guilt searing out. At this moment most of the camp were either training or huddled round the large fire in the middle clenching their throats.

Chase always starved us a couple of days leading up to a fight, she said it made us more lethal but to me, it made us unpredictable and a chance that they turn on each other. I was tired of the body pieces, their blood and having to kill newborns that were only days old.

I wanted out of this life. And I wasn't the only one.

I cant say I had friends but their was alleys that wanted to go out on their own and experience being a vampire without the war while their were others that had found their mate in this army. That was one of the rules with chase. No mated vampires aloud. They were weakness for each other and could cost theirs lives in battle as well as others and Chase didn't allow it.

They were to be destroy at any signs. She had even found a vampire, Zarah that had the power of seeing bonds between vampires, it was also to see if every single vampire had a bond with our leader. One thing Chase didn't think of was that Zarah wanted out as much as me. She helped keep things hidden.

Screams brought me out of my thoughts to see our leader, Chase watching two newborn vampires burn. She might have been destroying the weak ones but it was also lowing our rank. Our enemy had over 300 loyal vampires, only because there was a vampire there that could control your mind. I had yet to meet them but something told me that they all be there on the battle field, we only had slightly over a 100 vampires and only a few where still loyal to Chase.

I was second in command and I let the vampires have it easy whenever I was left in charge. Our leader was pushing the young ones to far, one had even tried to chew their own arm of just so they could have some blood. I knew how they felt, at this moment I felt weak. It had been over a month since I had fresh blood. It was my punishment of allowing a child to survive one of our massacres.

Now I was requested, well commanded to use my powers as soon as we spotted the enemy but at this rate I don't think I was going to be able to use any. I was still considered a newborn as I still had their strength but also their thirst and it had been years, it was one reason why I was second in command.

The smell of blood reached me as well as the rest of the army. Coming into the camp was Chase and a few vampires and with how bright their eyes were I guessed they had fed and following behind them in chains was humans. Cuts and scraps covered their skin, their blood flooding our scents causing a few to let out growls, most of the young ones.

"Now listen up! Only the ones with powers will feed while the others watch. If you survive this war then there will be a feast after for the ones who survived but for the ones without powers." a smirk appeared on her face, her bright red eyes glancing at the vampires that followed her every command. "I don't expect you to live after today." I watched as fear crossed many of the young one faces at the thought of not returning as Chase eyes ran over each of them, her smirk becoming wider and wider as the fear appear.

"Vera!" My head snapped up at my name to see that Chase eyes had landed on me. "I cant have my second in command weak on the battle field. Pick one and feed then the rest can be feed to the others." My eyes ran over the humans who stank of fear. Most of them were young females, Chase always preferred them better. They were weaker and held more fear while the men fought back many of times but what caused my chest to tighten was a little girl hiding behind a females leg. She must have been 9 or 10.

"I'll take the women and her kid. Need to have all my strength" Chase didn't seem to care for the reason. Only pushing the two humans towards me. The mother I guess, had grabbed hold of her child. Standing up ignoring the glares of hatred that I felt on my back. It was wildly know that I was her favorite, always being feed first.

I grabbed hold of the woman arms before leading her towards my tent that was near the edge of our camp. It was the one furthest away as I preferred alone time with my thoughts even if being a vampire you had no alone time but it was still far that none could hear anything.

Pushing the humans into my tent while the scream of the other human echoed around our camp with the scent of their blood in the air. The woman had wrapped her arms around the child, pulling her close while her eyes stared at me, fear clear in them.

My tent was small as it just had a small mattress that was falling apart. It was my thinking place. Bending down before pulling out the small little knife that was chipped and broken but it was the only thing from my human life. I ignored the shuffle of the humans as I walked towards them, my pale arm snapped out before wrapping around the humans wrist.

I ignored the perfectic attempt at the human trying to push me away as I ran my blade across her wrist watching at the dark blood ran down the woman's arm. Bringing her wrist up to my mouth, The scent making my mouth water as my tongue ran alone the wrist collecting the blood that was flowing from her wound. Making sure my teeth were safely away while I drank from the wound, feeling my strength slowly returning.

Pulling away before releasing the wrist and watching as the woman took a couple of steps back with her daughter. It wasn't enough but I knew for a fact my eyes were back to their bright red and hopefully that Chase would buy it.

"I need you to scream for me" I spoke calmly hopefully that it help calm the human down but it seemed to do the opposite. They were running out of times before Chase would call me back to discuse how she was going to lead the army into battle. Grabbing hold of the arm with the cut and before the woman could move a muscle, I snapped the arm ignoring the loud scream that erupted from the human.

Pushing the two humans to the back of my tent that was facing the woods, it had a slit that I had created if I wanted to head of into the forest without some seeing me. Opening the flap before pushing the two humans out. "You head straight into the forest and keep heading straight, the town's not far but I will warn you. If I find out you told anyone about us then I will kill you. Now move and be quiet!" I snapped as the woman continued sniffing. At this rate the others would hear her before she even stepped into the forest.

I pushed them further ahead before they started running. It was the beginning of my redemption or so I through as I watch Michele the newest vampire jump from behind sine trees, his teeth piecing the woman's throat, a blood curling scream escaped before the sound of her chocking as Michele fed. I stood there watching as the child ran further into the woods leaving her mother on the forest floor with a demon.

* * *

"It's time. It's time. It's time. It's time." Alice awoke me from my thoughts as we waited down stairs for Bella and Edward arrived. We watched as Alice pulled Bella down the stairs as Carlisle moved closer towards them.

"Sorry about all this." Carlisle apologized while giving Bella a gentle hug. "We tried to rein Alice in.

"As if that were even possible" Emmett spoke causing Vera to chuckle. They were a family, a confusing one to Vera but a family non the less. Watching as they communicated made her miss whatever family she had when she was human.

Bella turned to Vera who gave her a small smile. There was no chance she was going to get that close to a human. "Happy birthday, Bella" She was rewarded with a small shy smile from Bella, she had to be the most awkward human Vera had ever meet.

"Thank you." She whispered before a shutter sound and a flash of light appeared, both of them turning to see Alice holding a camera.

"Rosalie will go first" Alice commanded as she handed a small package to Rosalie who quickly shoved it in Bella's direction.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." There was distaste in Rosalie voice and it was starting to grate on Vera nerves and why she hated Bella so much. Vera ignored them as her eyes focused on the boxes. Was she meant to get something? The scent of blood caused Vera eyes to darken as her head snapped to face Bella who was staring at her finger.

"Paper cut" Bella shrugged watching as the blood slowly dripped down her finger and it only took seconds before everything went wrong. Vera watched as Edward pushed Bella back before Jasper charged but she ignored them, her eyes locked on Bella's figure. Pieces of plates had pieced her skin causing more blood to pour and that was all she could focus on.

While everyone was focused on Jasper's figure, they didn't even notice Vera's figure inching closer until Bella looked up at the feel of a hand around her wrist to see Vera black eyes locked on her blood. A scream caused Edward, Emmett and Carlisle to turn round. Edward was the quickest to react, speeding over before he grabbed hold of Vera by the neck as he threw her across the room. Bella's scream had only gotten louder as when Edward had pulled Vera away, her finger nails had dug into Bella's skin. Now she had three claw marks along her wrist with more blood building up.

Rosalie and Esme were quick to grab hold of Vera while Emmett dragged Jasper out of the house.

This was why Human's never mixed with vampires.

* * *

**A/N There you have it, the birthday party. don't forget to review!**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
